<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just looking, yeah? | Kinkvember Day 7: Mutual Masturbation by I_am_a_friendly_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439543">Just looking, yeah? | Kinkvember Day 7: Mutual Masturbation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat'>I_am_a_friendly_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink...vember? 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Ancient Darkness - Michelle Paver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, huh, renn and dark, works pretty well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn I've been doing quite a few COAD ships recently. Don't worry, there are some different fandoms later on.<br/>In this episode Dark stumbles upon Renn during her private time. Shenanigans ensue.<br/>This one's actually pretty cute.</p>
<p>Sorry about missing yesterday, I was swamped! The kink was fisting with Bale and Torak, so I put a bit of fisting into this one to make up for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark/Renn (Chronicles of Ancient Darkness)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink...vember? 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just looking, yeah? | Kinkvember Day 7: Mutual Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark hadn't meant to burst in on Renn. He just hadn't thought she'd been doing anything in her shelter. But when he ducked his head round the flap and seen her sideways on, eye's closed and topless with a hand down between her legs, he couldn't do anything but stare. It was the rustling of the flap that alerted her he was there. Renn's eyes shot opened and she gaped at him, pulling her hand out and covering her breasts.</p>
<p>"Ah! Dark!" She cried, turning away. "Don't you know how to fucking ask before coming in?"</p>
<p>Dark jerked back in shock, hitting his head on the branch that made part of the frame. "Fuck. Sorry." He let the flap fall back down and stood outside her shelter, still shocked. It was a moment before Renn called from inside.</p>
<p>"You can, uhm, come in now." </p>
<p>Face burning, Dark ducked back under the flap and entered Renn's shelter. She had pulled her jerkin back on, and looked just as red as Dark.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. "I didn't know you were..."</p>
<p>"It's okay." She murmured. "Just, uhm, ask next time before you come in."</p>
<p>He nodded, looking down at the ground. Renn tried to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever caught you... you know?"</p>
<p>Dark blushed even harder and shook his head. "I... I've never... I've never even tried."</p>
<p>Renn raised an eyebrow. She didn't know anyone who had never tried masturbating. Torak didn't like it, but she knew he'd at least done it.</p>
<p>"Not once?" She asked, and Dark shook his head again picking at the ground.</p>
<p>"Please don't laugh. I've just never... known, uhm, how."</p>
<p>Renn smiled slightly. "I'm not gonna laugh." She got the smallest hint of an idea, even though it might just've been because she was still horny, but her grin widened.</p>
<p>"What if we did it together? Can't say I'm an expert on how boys jerk off, but I know the basic idea. I'll do it to myself and you do it to yourself."</p>
<p>Dark was not expecting that. "Together?" </p>
<p>Renn nodded. "It could be fun." </p>
<p>Dark thought for a while before nodding. "Okay. How do we start?"</p>
<p>Renn smiled widely and slipped her jerkin off again, exposing her perky tits. "Getting your dick out might be a good start."</p>
<p>Renn slipped her leggings down, exposing her wet cunt, and Dark stole glances as he pulled his own off, letting his soft cock fall out.</p>
<p>Renn looked over between his legs. "I start by rubbing around myself, but you can just start rubbing yours up and down." Dark nodded as he hesitantly gripped his dick and began to pull it up and down.</p>
<p>As Dark's dick began to grow, Renn put her fingers back on her sopping pussy, skipping straight past any foreplay and inserting a finger inside herself. She moaned softly, and for whatever reason that made Dark's erection grow. They didn't talk much, but something about masturbating in front of each other turned both of them on immensely, and neither held back from looking up and down the other's body.</p>
<p>Renn pushed more fingers into herself and Dark licked his lips as he saw liquid dripping down her thighs. His cock was rock-hard now, and at the rate he was jerking himself he wasn't going to last particularly long on his first time. Over the next few minutes, Renn slipped more fingers in until she was practically fisting herself, moaning and panting, and it was the sight of her cunt taking her hand all the way up to the wrist that finally pushed Dark over the edge and he gasped as he shot his first ever load onto his tummy. Renn looked over and smiled, starting to fist herself harder until she came too, crying out and squirting cum over her sleeping sack. Some landed on Dark's leg, and she put her hand up to her mouth to clean it before moving to Dark.</p>
<p>"Mind if I..?" She asked, not waiting for an answer before bending down and licking his cum from his tummy, before tracing her tongue up his cock to catch the drops that had fallen there.</p>
<p>Dark moaned slightly and Renn straightened up with a smile.</p>
<p>"That was fun." She said, reaching for her clothes. "I'll see you around." </p>
<p>Dark didn't move from his spot as she left the shelter, and he smiled. It had been fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>